Becoming Sue Sue Donahue
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Sue comes back from her time overseas and reunites with Axel's friend Sean. Set quite some time after the series ends.


**A/N. **_I'm going to miss The Middle when it's over with. And since we're probably never going to see what happens with everyone in the long run on the series, I need to get out my own idea of what will become of the Hecks down the track. And since I personally think after Sue has been well-traveled and lived her life, that she might get her happily ever after with Sean and Frankie and Nancy Donahue can finally be a family!_

_Anyway, this is set 6-7 years on from the point the show is at now (since it may or may not be the final season of the show)._

* * *

**Becoming Sue Sue Donahue**

* * *

It had been more than a few months since Axel Heck had met up with his childhood friend Sean Donahue. Last time he remembered was just after his buddy was left at the alter late last year. But Sean took it in his stride. With just a few outings of moping around about it, Sean eventually decided it was for the best and was ready to face life anew. That's when Axel declared that his work was done and he didn't have to worry so much about Sean and the life he left behind in Orson anymore.

He'd done his duty.

Last he heard Sean moved in back home to take care of some things (which was pretty sad in Axel's opinion, but not that he needed to do much about it since it wasn't his problem)... and now here he was, in town himself, and having a beer with Sean at the local bar. He would have invited Darren out as well, but Darren could usually only meet out at spots where he could bring his kids, so the bar was a no-go.

"So, I'm glad you could get here, because I've been meaning to talk to you," Sean began with his usual bright, perky smile.

"Well, yeah, I suppose I owed the folks a visit. Especially now Sue's back. I'm sure she's been driving them crazy. Ugh, I swear since she's been traveling around Europe or whatever she's just gotten more obnoxious than ever." Axel took a swig of his beer. "So what's up with you?"

"Um, actually, that's the reason I wanted to talk to you. It was to do with Sue."

Axel screwed up his nose. "She's been annoying you as well? I can't be everywhere at once, Sean. I can't protect you from her stupidity and my parents at the same time. You're just going to have to fend for yourself on that one."

Sean just ignored Axel's ramblings. He knew what his friend was like. "She came back a few weeks ago as you know... and I've fallen in love with her."

Axel stuck his finger in his ear as if he wasn't hearing correctly and then turned to Sean with a blank expression. "Say what now?"

"Sue. Well, when she got back into town I met up with her a few times, and I guess after getting to know her again I realize that I'm falling in love with her." Sean shot his friend a nervous look. "If that's okay."

"If that's...? Are you pranking me? Is this April Fool's? Because if it is, you are the master... and you're paying for my beer."

"It's not. I'm really serious here."

"Is this because you got dumped at the alter and now you're just looking for anyone who is desperate and looking? Because I still think you could do better than-"

"No. It's not that." Sean's voice got hard, signalling to Axel not to try him. Not right now.

"Okay then. So does anyone else know about your deluded feelings for my sister, or is it only me?"

"I told her of course, and my family and well, she told your family."

"So I'm the last to know? Great. Just great."

"You know it's not like that. You just hadn't come back into town for a while, and this is not really something you talk about over the phone."

"Yeah, yeah. I still would've liked to have known."

"Well, now you know."

"Now I do," replied Axel bitterly, tapping his beer on the bar in front of him.

"I want you to be my best man, you know. I mean, again. Of course."

"Crap. You just got together with my sister and now you're talking about marriage? That's insane, man. Do you even hear how insane you're sounding right now?"

"When it's right, you know. I realize that now. No time like the present right?"

Axel groaned, more so because he'd been with Devin over 6 years now and wasn't even considering marriage. He didn't want to fall into the trap of becoming like his parents, no way, no how. But it seemed that his sister and his best friend thought differently.

"I'll be your best man," he finally agreed. "But that doesn't mean approve. And you're going to have to tell me everything. Well, not EVERYTHING everything because that's like 'ew'. But I at least need to know some details on how all this grossness happened."

"Alright." Sean nodded. He could handle that. "I'll start from the beginning..."

* * *

**TBC?**


End file.
